monster girl quest
by blaze534master
Summary: basically a Blaze x harem thing. Postponned
1. Chapter 1

A/N UI do not in any way shape or form own monster girl quest but I do own any oc's and some of the plot.

It was just like any other day in Ilias village the sun was shining bright everyone was safe and there was some sort of slime monster in the front gate, perfectly normal day.

We join our 'hero' as another normal day passes, his name is Blaze he doesn't have a last name even though he's married. He is currently headed towards his home, he stands at seven foot three has red spikey hair wears shades a purple shirt with a black X on it purple pants and a red bandanna tied around his right arm, he is also only seventeen years old. "Hey i'm home!" he called cheerfully.

"Daddy!" came three high pitched voices. Blaze laughed as he saw his three children run into the living room, His home wasn't the biggest in Ilias villige but it was very well furnished and relatively large.

"Hey girls have you been nice to your brother?" Blaze asked kneeling down so he could be eye level with his three kids. Gaudry his eldest daughter was three foot six had green eye's bright green hair and white skin, she wore a plain green shirt and a skirt that ribboned down to her knees. Rose his youngest daughter was three foot two had long spikey red hair pink eye's wore a dark red shirt and blue shorts. Raxtus his only son was also three foot two wore a purple shirt and Black pants his eye's were red and his hair had brown highlights in them.

"Yes daddy we didn't bug Raxtus like you said" Gaudry said. Being six years old she was the most responsible of the children being a year older.

"She always listens your second daughter on the other hand is just like her hotheaded father" Blaze looked up and saw his wife Rosie standing at the doorway leading to the kitchen, she was seven feet even with long red hair and brown bangs. She wore a pink shirt and wore blue jeans her eyes were also a pinkish color passed down to her daughter.

"Hey I wasn't the only one to pass down her genes" Blaze said getting up to hug his wife.

"It was mostly you though" she said kissing him.

"Daddy how was your trip?" Gaudry asked looking up at him. Blaze leaned down and lifted his daughter up making her cry with glee and giggle uncontrollably.

"It went pretty good daddy didn't run into any trouble passing through Ilias port" Blaze said kissing her on her forehead.

"No monsters came trying to attack you?" Rosie asked questioningly raising her eyebrow.

"I am legitlly hurt that you would even consider that I would do anything other than you" Blaze said leaning forward kissing her again.

"I was just checking I knew you wouldn't really do that with anyone else" Rosie said hugging Blaze. He smiled returning the hug and was about to kiss her again until he heard a banging at his door.

"Oh what now?" Blaze asked heading towards the door. "Hello?" he was met by a local farmer who looked flustered.

"Help! there's a monster at the village gates!" he shouted. Blaze sighed heavilly ,never a moments peace around here, he thought grabbing the sword he always left at the door.

"I'm coming don't worry" he said exiting his home.

"Great thank you so much!" the farmer said before running off. Blaze sighed again heading at a jog towards the village gate's, he ran through a crowd of people running into their homes or shelters. Some trained heroe's stayed with their families and friends protecting them in case the monster got through. Once he had made it to the gate he saw a small Slime girl standing at the gates.

"Hello and who would you be?" Blaze asked leaning on his knees.

"Hi my names Patty and you smell really nice who are you?" Patty asked smiling up at him.

"My names Blaze and it's nice to meet you Patty but i'm afraid you're scaring the people who live here so I have to ask you to turn back but if you want i'll take you back to your family" Blaze offered holding out his hand.

"But why? We need humans to survive for as you know monsters are only borne female" she said reaching for his hand.

"I know but people are afraid that you might kill them and I know that's not true but not everyone thinks so"

"Well it's not true unless you get us mad" Patty said her hand grabbing and enveloping Blaze's arm "Hah hah! Got you now!" she said triumphantly.

"You sure about that?" Blaze asked ripping himself from the slime girl the quickly sliced down with God's wrath his trusty eight foot long double bladed great sword.

"OW!" Patty cried stumbling backwards.

"I really don't want to kill you but I will if I have to" Blaze said sticking his sword into the ground.

"W-what? But I thought hero's killed monsters on sight" Patty said tears forming in her eye's.

"If that were true then you and I wouldn't even be having this conversation you'd already be dead" Blaze said smiling at her.

"Okay i'll go then just promise you won't kill me" she said her arm already reforming. Blaze nodded and watched as she disappeared into the woods.

"I should probably go and make sure no other monsters try to get in" he said to himself. He entered the woods and searched around for any recent monster trails or presences, he was already very deep into the forest when he decided it was okay for him to turn back. All of a sudden the ground shook and a loud boom could be heard not to far from where he was, he debated whether or not to go and check but is kind nature won over so he headed out to investigate.

When he finally managed to find the location he saw a very cute girl lying down in a crater everything around her scorched, Blaze noticed that she wasn't human on account of her light purple skin pointed ears and long red snake tail. Her hair was long and silver she wore a sort of leather skirt that hid her lower area and a black bra as well as dark purple gloves that reached up to her biceps. "Hey are you alright?" Blaze asked lightly shaking her limp form. Suddenly her eye's fluttered open and she looked straight at him.

"Hmm?" she asked woozily.

"Are you okay? You seem to have taken quite a nasty fall" Blaze said helping the girl up.

"Yeah i'm fine I just have a headache" she said grabbing her head.

"Well at least your more or less fine by the way what's your name?" he asked once she was able to stay upright by herself.

"Alice but why didn't you strike me down while I was knocked out?" Alice asked.

"Easy you were knocked out and I just couldn't leave you here" Blaze said.

"That's an interesting answer" Alice said leaning closer to inspect him.

"Well if you need some place to rest I could make an exception and let you stay with me" Blaze said backing up slightly.

"Oh? What about Iliases rule about humans not having intercourse with monsters?" Alice asked.

"I never said anything about intercourse I just offered you a place to stay" he said turning to leave "And apparently you don't need it so bye have a safe trip home" he said sprinting back towards his village.

"Blaze your still alive!" Blaze's friend Mathew said running up to him.

"Please did you think I'd die so easily?" Blaze said resting Wrath on his shoulder.

"Of course not you were just gone for a little longer than usual" Mathew said. He stood around five seven he was only thirteen years old and always tried to practice swordsman ship with Blaze, he had dark orange hair green eye's an orange shirt and green shorts.

"Well you should hurry on it's almost time to be baptized by Ilias" Blaze said scuffing up Mathews hair. He nodded and quickly ran deeper into the village towards the shrine that was dedicated to Ilias. "Just another day" Blaze said shaking his head sheathing Wrath and heading back home. Once he was right outside the door he heard something shatter inside and Rosie scream, Blaze quickly barged in slamming the door open.

"What happened!?" he shouted running into the kitchen. There he saw Rosie backed in a corner with his kids behind her facing... Alice.

"Blaze help!" she cried when she saw her husband.

"Alice what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Blaze asked stepping between her and his family.

"Oh nothing just accepting your offer but I was surprised to see that you had kids, very adorable ones too I'm sure they'd taste good" Alice said licking her lips.

"You even try to lay a finger on them I'll kill you where you stand!" Blaze said fiercely.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding don't worry I won't hurt anyone here I promise" Alice said bowing. Blaze lowered his guard trusting Alice's word.

"Okay I was just protecting my family it's the first thing I always do" Blaze said apologizing to Alice for his hostile behavior.

"It's okay I probably shouldn't have messed around like that with them" Alice said apologetically.

"Well she really didn't hurt us we were just surprised by her appearance is all" Rosie said stepping towards Alice.

"Daddy who is she?" Gaudry asked stepping towards Alice slightly.

"Umm... she's a friend I guess I mean I just met her"

"Well Alice your welcome to stay here as long as my husband allows" Rosie said extending her hand to Alice.

"Well thank you for your hospitality but I was supposed to travel to the monster lords castle so I will only be here for a day" Alice said yawning.

"Hey if you want i'll help you on your way" Blaze offered picking up Raxtus and Rose.

"Well that would be interesting and fun" Alice said. Suddenly a bright light covered Alices entire body and once it receded Alice was standing infront of them in a human form, her skin was lightly tanned and her clothes were exactly the same except that she had shoes now, she was also around six feet tall.

"Who's the pretty lady mommy?" Raxtus asked pointing to Alice who giggled.

"Flattery get's you eveywhere little boy" Alice said seductively.

"Dammit he's four!" Blaze shouted.

"I'm joking I wouldn't do anything with one so young" Alice said latching on to Blaze.

"Hey leave him alone he's my sex partner!" Rosie shouted.

"Mommy what's sex?" Gaudry asked.

"We'll talk about it later when you're mommy and daddy's age" Blaze said.

"But why?"

"When you're older!" Blaze said.

"so i'm going to be turning in where do I sleep?" Alice asked.

"Go straight down three doors and the fourth door is the room you'll be staying in" Rosie said.

"Well it seems that i'll be gone for awhile again sorry about that" Blaze said.

"Don't worry you'll be missed but eversince we married monsters haven't really been a threat so we'll be fine" Rosie said.

"Well don't worry i'll be back as soon as I can"

"Oh and one more thing I know you'll be tempted to do 'things' with her so i'm going to allow you to do it" Rosie said taking the kids to their rooms.

NEXT MORNING

"Well i'll be back as fast as I can so don't worry about me okay" Blaze said walking out with Alice.

"Okay just don't get in any trouble!" Rosie said waving him off along with her children.

"So where to first?" Blaze asked.

"Well we have to pass through Ilias city first and that's about a day away" Alice said.

"Well I can get us there in thirty minutes if you want"

"Really how?" Alice asked.

"I've pushed my body to the limits and now I can do things far beyond the normal limits" Blaze said picking up Alice bridal style. "Hold on tight" Blaze said sprinting faster than anything Alice had ever seen. In no time at all Blaze had arrived in Ilias city with Alice still in his arms.

"Wow I didn't know that was possible" Alice said struggling to stand up right.

"Yeah it took me a long time to train myself to do that" Blaze said stretching out his legs. Instantly he looked up and noticed that there was no one arming the gates of Ilias city. "Where is everybody? There are always gaurds" Blaze said drawing out Wrath.

"Why are you so worried?" Alice asked.

"Because this is one of the most well protected cities here" Blaze said walking even deeper into the city.

"Pathetic humans this city is being overtaken on order of the monster lord!" a female voice shouted. Blaze looked into the center of town and saw a girl with orange hair which was half hidden by a helmet that looked more like a hat, she wore a brown tunic with metal plating around her C-cup breast she also wore a leather skirt around her waist, everything about her screamed warrior.

"So you're Granberia one of the four heavenly knights huh?" Blaze asked walking into her field of vision.

"That is correct and who might you be?"

"Well the names Blaze and I really don't like it when the strong prey on the weak so i'm going to have to ask you to stop or else things are gonna get ugly" Blaze said raising Wrath.

"Well it seems I might have more fun with you than I had with these pathetic gaurds" Granberia said pulling out a sixfoot long single edged blade that was two and a half feet thick.

"So it seems ladies first" Blaze said waiting patiently for her first attack. Granberia jumped high int the air and noticed that what he thought were green gauntlets were actually scaled and clawed hands. "So you're a dragon huh?" Blaze asked blocking her first blow with Wrath.

"Yes and it is a fact i'm very proud of" Granberia said slashing againat Blaze, but much to her surprise he caught the blade in his bare hand.

"Your swing is to wide and you don't follow through enough with a sword this size" Blaze said flinging her up into the sky with the flat end of his blade, he repeated tis twice more until he slammed her down into the ground.

"OWW!" she cried in pain. She cried out again when she was stomped on by Blaze.

"So you gonna leave or do I have to give you another reason?" he asked.

"I'd rather die than return a failure!" she snarled swipping at his face with her sword, momentarilly stunned by the force of her attck Blaze stumbled backwards letting Granberia stand up.

"The hard way it is then!" Blaze ran at he his arm already preparing for an arc, he quickly brought down Wrath but was stopped short by a crushing impact to the face that sent him flying into a wall.

"I was merely toying with you human now prepare to di..." she was quieted by a blow to the head, looking around she saw no one but then a second blow wrenched her sword from her and sent her into the heavilly fortified wall twenty feet behind her. "W-what?" she asked looking up to see Wrath at her throat.

"I warned you and for the record I was holding back as well" Blaze said slamming his fist into her head leaving her half concious. He walked over to where she had dropped her sword picked it up and dragged the point on the ground slicing through it as if it was made of butter. Granberia looked up and saw her own blade preparing to strike the final blow.

"I desrve tis for failing my master" Granberia said flinching the moment she saw Blaze bring down his arm.

"Hey! do you want your sword back or not?" Granberia opened her eye's to see Blaze holding the pointed end offering her the hilt back.

"W-why?"

"Because I only kill when I have to and plus you have amazing talent but you haven't yet reached your full potential so whether you like it or not i'm going to train you in the art of swordsman ship" he said lifting her up to her full six foot hieght. He turned around when he heard cheering, he saw numerous people cheering and some of the gaurds he thought were dead.

"Hooray thank you for saving us!" "What are you waiting for kill her already" "Will you marry me?" and "Come by for a drink as thanks for saving our city" were all the responses he heard, it made him feel sick to his stomache.

"I will not kill her I have already proven myself to be stronger than her" Blaze said to the crowd. He ignored all the protests but just pulled Granberia towards the city ggate were he left Alice waiting.

"Granberia!? What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"M-master?" Granberia said quickly kneeling infront of her.

"Whoa wait Alice your the monster lord?" Blaze asked.

"Yes but from the bruises on her face i'm guessing you beat her which brings me to my question how did you lose to this human?" she asked sternly.

"Hey don't get mad at her she was out matched" Blaze said stepping infront of Granberia protectively. Granberia was shocked that someone she had just tried to kill was protecting her from her masters wrath.

"There is no way she should have been defeated by a human and what makes you think you can defeat me?" Alice asked her right fist glowing bright white.

"Easy she couldn't even see me when I hit her" Blaze said his right fist bursting into flames and also crackling with electricity.

"How do you know magic?" Alice asked surprised that he was able to use elemental magic.

"I like to travel so i've picked things up here and there" he said releasing his energy flow when he heard Alices stomache growl, he laughed when he saw her blush.

"What I get hungry doesn't everybody?" she said blushing heavilly. Even Granberia snickered earning her a glare from Alice.

"Calm down let's go back into the city and i'll buy you girls something to eat sound good?" Blaze asked.

"Sure does" Alice said happily.

"I could go for something to eat" Granberia said her own stomache growling.

"Okay then it's settled" Blaze said leading them into the city again. They searched around until they found a pub that seemed to be very populer around here so they decided to go inside. "Hey what do you serve in here?" Blaze asked a burly man behind the counter, he was around Blaze's hieght with a very large axe strapped to his back.

"Everything a young man needs to grow big and strong lad and I see you're to lady friends have an appetite as well" he said pointing to Alice and Granberia.

"Yep so what is you're biggest meal?"

"Why don't you sit at that table over there and i'll fix you three up something nice" he said before disappearing. Blaze Alice and Granberia sat down at a table in the very center of the pub where they noticed multiple glances being shot their way.

"So Alice what's the real reason you're traveling around huh?"

"Well I actually wanted to travel because I wanted to taste all of the greatest foods around" she said a dreamy expression on her face.

"I never knew that was the reason" Granberia said looking at Alice with a strange expression.

"Well whatever the reason i'm only takeing you home and then i've gotta head home" Blaze said leaning backe on his chair.

"Sir here are you're drinks on the house" Blaze looked up at a waitress with blonde hair and blue eye's setting down a platter of mugs.

"Well thanks for the drinks"

"No problem especially since you saved our city" she said before disappearing.

"What kind of drink is this? It burns when I smelled it" Granberia said.

"Oh you bastard thank you!" Blaze said grabbing a mug before takeing a hug sip of it and releasing a breath a slight blush on his face. "Damn it's been to long since i've had any alchohal" Blaze said laughing.

"Alcohal? Hows it taste?" Alice asked takeing an experimentary sip before spitting it out. "It tastes horrible!"

"Now little lady we don't drink it for the taste but for the effect later on" the bartender said holding an entire roasted turkey with one hand.

"Effect?" Granberia asked.

"Yeah usually if you drink it you feel great like all the worlds problems have been washed away" Blaze said takeing another sip.

"Yah see it's already taking effect on this fellow here" he said putting down the plate. "Well dig in and by the way it's free" he said before leaving.

"Well that was nice and what are you girls waiting for dig in" Blaze said handing them plates. After they were done eating Blaze and Granberia were drunk beyond reason so Alice had to drag them to a nearby hotel were Blaze passed out instantly when he hit the bed.

"Hey Granberia?"

"Yes misstress?" she asked.

"When he wakes up why don't we have a little fun with him huh?" Alice asked smiling seductively.

A/N what will happen to Blaze when he wakes up also this story came to e in a dream don't hate also if you've heard of this game you're gona love what i'll do to it and that game is called PHANTOM CRASH!

Till next time Blaze out!


	2. Burn

A/N Ah here we go again hope you guys haven't eaten anything cause you might throw it up after reading this XD

Disclaimer is the same I do not own the previously mentioned franchise ut I do own the o'cs Blaze Rosie Gaudry Raxtus and Rose.

Blaze woke up outside of Ilias village, he didn't question how he got here either for he had a bigger problem, the entire village was on fire. He quickly ran through the village ignoring all of the burning homes, there was only one that he cared about, his own. When he got to his home his heart stopped for a second, his home was nothing but ash burned to the ground and infront of the ashes in all her glory was Ilias herself. She was wearing a golden a golden gown her hair and wings were also gold, but her eyes were an icy blue.

"Rosie... kids no" Blaze said falling to his knees tears in his eyes. Ilias walked over to him Blaze and kneeled down whispering into his ear.

"You must pay for your sins" she whispered.

"Why!? They never did anything wrong! And what about my kids?! They were innocent!" Blaze shouted crying.

"Yes you're right the young were completely innocent and that is why they are still alive" Ilias said smiling sweetly.

"Where are they!?" Blaze shouted.

"They are currently inside the monster lords castle while your loving wife is with me" she said.

"So... they're still alive?" Blaze asked.

"Yes but unfortunately your village has been destroyed, oh well till next time" Ilias lunged at Blaze who instantly woke up in a cold sweat.

"Blaze what's the matter?" Alice asked. Blaze didn't care that she was naked in bed with him but focused on calming his heart beat.

"Blaze are you okay?" Granberia asked ,also naked, rubbing his back.

"Y-Yeah yeah i'm fine just had a bad dream is all" he said.

"What about?" Granberia asked.

"Ilias my home burned to the ground everyone dead, my kids..." Blaze instantly perked up at this "My kids!" he got up out of the bed. Thankfully he was still in his shorts, he quickly got dressed and headed for the door.

"Whoa whoa wait Blaze what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Look Ilias burned down my village and sent my kids into the heart of your castle" he explained.

"What!?" Alice and Granberia exclaimed very confused.

"Exactly and as a father i'm worried sick about thier safety" Blaze said reaching for the door agian.

"Blaze wait!" Alice said grabbing his hand. "Blaze my home is one of the safest places on earth, plus we have a rule never to harm children they'll be fine trust me" Alice said. Blaze calmed down considerably.

"Fine okay I trust you" Blaze said slowly releasing his grip on the door.

"Besides another heavenly knight is there and she is verykind so you have no need to worry" Granberia said pulling him into a hug, he took a deep breath and returned the also pulling Alice into it.

"Thank you" he whispered into their ears before releasing them.

"N-no problem" Granberia said blushing heavily but quickly turned away to hide herself from his view. Unfortunately for her Blaze noticed this.

"Hey Granberia look at me real quick?" she turned but was shocked when she was pulled into a kiss which she moaned into. "Don't be shy to reveal your feelings to me, okay?" he said before leaving the room. "When you're ready i'll meet you at the city gates" he said before leaving the two girls to themselves.

"So you're trying to get at it with the only guy that ever beat you huh?" Alice asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" she said blushing heavily.

"Now now you know you can't hide anything from your mother" Alice said pouncing on Granberia pinning her to the bed.

"W-what are you doing?!" she cried.

"I'm going to make you feel good" Alice said lickig her lips.

"Stop fooling around and get dressed!" Blaze shouted from outside. They both quickly got dressed and left the room. "Did you have fun with eachother?" Blaze asked laughing when both girls blushed "Never thought you girls could be Bi sexual" He said heading towards the directon of Ilias port.

(Creative names huh?)

The group continued on through the city stopping from time to time to check out various food stores of which Alice grabbed numerous items, when they finally made it past the gates Alice had a rice cake in her mouth daring Blaze to try and take some from her.

"Fine! C'mere you!" Blaze grabbed Alice and pinned her to the wall before leaning in and taking the piece of rice cake that was sticking out ofher mouth, when he leaned back Alice was blushing like crazy.

"My rice cake!" she said pouting.

"Oh come on you've got like ten more where that came from" Blaze said. Proving his point she pulled out another rice cake from her bag that she bought and popped it into her mouth.

"Wow... mother you do eat alot" Granberia said.

"Mother?" Blaze asked raising an eyebrow at both girls.

"All of my heavenly knights were orphaned so when I found them and brought them home with me they started to call me mother" Alice said hugging Granberia.

"Wow that's what I call dedication, raising four kids all by yourself" he said continuing on towards the path through a lush green forest.

"So... whenare we going to start training?" Granberia asked.

"When we find a large clearing" he responded pushing on. It was about an hour later when they found a suitable clearing to train, Blaze told Granberia to take a stance a short distance away. "Ready?"

"Yes sir" she responded raising her sword.

"Don't hold back!" Blaze sghouted running right at her without drawing his sword. Before he was within striking distance Granberia quickly swipped at him with the added range og her six foot sword, the strike however was blocked by him. Smiling she stepped into his defence and lashed out with her right arm, Blaze ducked in response and swept her legs from underneath her. She rolled away just as his foot came crashing down where she had been a few seconds ago, aproaching much more cautiously she sheathed her sword deciding that hand to hand combat would be a better choice.

"You're very strong you know that?"

"Of course, though you're not bad yourself" he said throwing a quick jab at her. She grabbed his arm and pulled herself closer before pulling back and punching Blaze straight in the face with all her mght, what she didn't expect however was how hard his skin felt.

"OW!" she cried pulling back checking her wrist, she was almost sure it was broken.

"Are you okay?" BLaze asked worried.

"What the hell are you made of?" she asked masaging her wrist.

"Chaos an-" he was cut off by a massive impact to the head. Slightly disoriented he saw Alice glowing wih a purple aura, she seemed very angry but also rubbed her wrist.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" she shouted charging straight at him. Slightly angerd Blaze picked her up by her collar and aggresively shook her, he kept shaking until she stopped moving.

"Mother are you okay!?" Granberia shouted rushing over to her mother who was passed out in Blazes arms.

"Yeah she's fine just unconcious" Blaze said. She sighed in relief at that, she then looked up at Blaze.

"Does she have any brain damage?" she asked worried.

"None that she didn't already have" he siad laughing slightly "Seriously though she's fine just knocked out" he said lying Alices unconcious body down in the lush soft grass.

"That's a relief, well can we continue?" she asked already gripping her sword handle.

"Of course" Blaze said walking a short distance away from her before starting again. They trained long into the night holding nothing back from eachother, Granberia was exhausted from the rigorous training and sported a few dents in her armor whle Blaze didn't have a single scratch on him. He let her sleep but not before pulling her into another kiss to congradulate her on her training, soon after she fell asleep he noticed he was exhausted as well. He rolled next to the girls and let sleep take him.

THE DREAM REALM

Blaze opened his eyes to find himself in some some sort of throne room, in the middle her ankles and wrists chained to the floor was Rosie.

"Rosie!" Blaze shouted. He tried to tun ove to her but noticed he was chained to the wall behind him, using his strength he pulled at the chains but to no avail.

"Now now you won't be able to break through those so calm down" Blaze looked to is left and saw Ilias walking towards him.

"What did you do tp her!" he shouted straining against his bonds.

"Nothing yet... but if you want her back you must kill the monster lord" she said siling at him.

"What?"

"I'll be waiting at her castle to make sure the job is done" she said walking over to Rosie "And if you don't do it..." she said reaching down to Rosies head. This pushed him over the edge, using every ounce of strength he snapped through the chains ignoring what was most likely a broken wrist.

"Don't you dare touch her!" he snarled unsheathing Wrath.

"Hmmph such a little toy won't do anything to me" Ilias said. Blaze swung down Wrath with all his might, but he was shocked when she caught it with one hand.

"N-no way" he said in slight fear.

"The deal still stands now be a good boy and listen to your godess hmm?" she said before lunging at Blaze. Blaze woke up in a cold sweat once again, it was night at the groups little campsite. Alice and Granberia were cuddled up together a few feet away from him ,Good they're asleep at least they won't be awake to see what I really am, he thought. After the dream he relized how hungry he was so he decided a late night snack couldn't hurt, he wouldn't have to travel very far for he smelt prey a few meters away.

"Perfect" he said to himself before changing into his true form.

(Dark for is back bitches!)

Blaze was now on all fours twenty five feet tall at the shoulders solid black with a large predatory beak for a mouth, his arms ended in large clawed hands and a spikey black mane covered his neck. He was completely invisible in the night, the only thing you could see were his eyes a ldark grey color with no pupil. He quietly walked deeper into the forest taking a sniff her and there to pinpoint the exact location of his prey, he stopped instantly in a small clearing devoid of all the trees currently sorounding him. Staying perfectly still he heard and saw what was soon to be his next meal, it was a very large Lamia similer to Alice except her tail was purple instead of red.

"Come out human I can smell you" she said a hint of a playful and seductive tone present in her voice. Once she had gotten closer and fully revealed he saw long red hair and tanned skin, she was wearing a black shirt that stopped above her belly button. He remained stock still but uttered a small growl. "Ooh a fiesty one hu? Now where are you?"

"Right here" he said stepping infront of her his, bulk blocking out the moon from her vision. She screamed when she saw him and tried to run/slither away, but Blaze grabbed har tail and lifted her into the air.

"NO! Please no don't kill me!" she cried quirming in his grasp.

"Why should I let you go? How many humans have you killed to get what you want?" he asked.

"T-twenty" she admited.

"Exactly now be a good little girl and accept your fate" he said taking a bite from her tail.

"NO! NO! Please i'll do anything!" she said crying now. It hurt him to see this girl crying but it wasn't the first time he had eaten one of her kind before, but at the same time he felt something more for this girl as if she would play an important part in his life. He still needed to eat though and he didn't sense or smell anything for a few miles, he thought for a moment the girl still dangling from his jaws until he found an answer to both problems.

"Fine i'll let you live but this may hurt a bit" before the girl could ask Blaze bit down and ripped the girls tail off. Blood squirted from the place where her tail once was, she screamed in agony while Blaze swallowed her tail. Acting quickly he glowed a vibrent color and instantly her tail was back were it was as if nothing happened, he slumped to the ground heavilly after performing such intense healing magic. He carefully set the girl down who ,after her tail was back, stopped screaming, she carefully studied her lower body to ensure everything was still there.

"W-why?"

"I was hungry or would you rather me eat the rest of you now?" he asked licking his beak of excess blood.

"Nononononononono it's just I didn't expect for you to actually spare my life" she said looking up at him.

"Call it a gut feeling nothing more" he said budging her with his beak "Now follow me I have som friends I need to get back to" he said turning around headed for where Alice and Granberia were sleeping. When they both reached the clearing the sky had started to gain an orangeish color, Blaze then proceded to change back to his human form.

"Your male?" the Lamia girl asked shocked.

"Of course couldn't you tell by my voice?" he asked stretching out his limbs.

"Well I was't really paying attention" she said blushing.

"Well it matters not, but you tell those two what I am i'll eat yo on the spot got it?" he said growling.

"O-of course!" she said hastilly knowing that he would really eat her.

"So now that that's taken care of what's your name?"

"S-sally" she said.

"Well Sally i'm going to keep you alive but your going to be my little 'toy' from now on got it?" Blaze asked walking right up to her. Even in his human form he was still larger than her by a good foot.

"Y-yes master" Sally said shuddering.

"Good now get some rest I need to get some training done before the morning arrives" he said walking towards the middle of the clearing. Sally complied and layed down next to Alice and Granberia before falling asleep, Blaze smiled. He really didn't mean what he said about her becoming his 'toy' but instiling fear is what he did best, he slammed his palms into the ground and out popped over a dozen crystal warriors clad in armor and wielding a variety of weapons.

"Master" one of the crystal soilders said before bowing.

"Enough formalities we must train harder now Ilias has threatened my family but I fear she is to strong for me to handle, so we will train with the intent to kill" Blaze said drawing Wrath from it's sheath. With a hearty cry both parties charged at eachother for a true test of strength, they trained for three long hours before he was at his physical limits. Blaze dispelled the spell keeping the crystal creatures together, right as the last of the crystal warriors disapeared he heard Granberia get up.

"Morning master" she said smiling.

"Morning Granberia, how did you sleep?"

"Fine although I may be a little sore from yesterday... what happened to you?" she asked worried. Blaze was covered in cuts and bruises but said it was nothing to worry about. "Your skin is like diamond whatever did that to you must have been powerful" she said.

"Oh you have no idea" he said before glowing once again. Once the light disapeared he stood infront of her without a single scratch "Better?" he asked.

"Yes but you still haven't told me what happend"

"I was training nothing more nothing less" he said before noticing Alice wake up as well.

"Morning guys" she mumbled groggily.

"Morning master" Sally said also sitting up.

"Who the hell is she!?" Alice shouted. Blaze groaned wishing he had just eaten her.

A/N: Well tha took a while and was very fun to write, admitedly I was hungry for snake after I wrote this. Anyway Ilias is basically god in this story and Blaze isn't as stong in this fic as the others he's in, but new universe new powers right?

Those who read Roses first love I will not be continuing it for no one has told me I should but I may reconsider if someone actually cares enough to say 'hey I like this story don't stop yet!'

Well love ya all and to all a good blight!

Blaze out!


	3. Ilias port rumble

Next chapta! Disclaimer in previous chapters. We left off with Blaze and two of the bandit's blah blah blah, someone outside is going to kill blah blah bl...

HOLLY FUCK IT'S SLEN...

ONward!

"Who would threaten two of our members?" Jade asked while re donning her armor.

"I-I don't know some guy with an X shaped scar on his face" Shroud said panicking slightly.

"What!?" Blaze shouted making both Shroud and Jade jump in fear. "I'll take care of it" he growled.

"Wait why?" Jade asked grabbing onto his arm.

"Because you'll die if you go out there" he said before running towards the entrance. Outside Chris was standing over Adrianna and Debby ,who were very bruised, demanding that they call their leader.

"I already did she should be here by now" Debby said crying.

"She better be here soon or else" he threatened.

"Or else what?" Chris looked up and saw Blaze standing at the entrance with his arms crossed.

"Hey look who it is! I guess we did end up meeting, if only it was under different circumstances" he said with a smile.

"Why are you after these girls?" Blaze asked without any emotion.

"Same as you, turn 'em in and twelve gold bars inmy pocket"

"Not even close, I just came here to tell them to back off Ilias port" he said with an inhuman growl.

"Oh you wanna go? Fine let's GO!" Chris said starting to change. Blaze copied and changed into his original form as well, Chris was slightly smaller than Blaze and his build was completely different. Chris was now covered in shaggy black fur and sported a new bushy tail, he stood on four paws and had very large canines that were revealed in a snarl. In short he was a giant wolf, Blaze roared before crashing into him.

"Debby get back!" Adriana shouted pushing Debby out of the way. The two titans slashed clawed and bit at eachother trying to kill the other, Blaze actually having hands was able to lift up Chris before slamming him into the ground then throwing him into the nearby tree's. Chris howled in pain before getting back up and charging at Blaze, he side stepped a strike before latching his jaws on Blaze's arm and flinging him twelve feet away.

Blaze roared again and rushed straight in, he was going berzerk (That's a very cool word huh?) not caring if he hit his target all the while creating craters and causing slight tremors with every impact. Chris narowely dodged every strike but was caught by a bone shattering right hook when he backed up into a tree, taking advantage of the situation Blaze pounced on Chris pinning him to the ground.

Chris struggled to kick the larger monster off of him but was unsucsessful, he then howled in pain when Blaze wrapped his beak like jaws around his arm crushing it. Blaze roared into his muzzle before tossing him aside, he roared several more time's in chris's direction until he finally disappeared into the woods. Roaring one last time to signify his domanince Blaze changed back to his other form, once he had changed back he turned to see all four bandits staring at him with awed expressions. Blaze sighed deeply, fighting over if he should just eat them now or let them live.

"B-blaze?" Jade asked with a quivering voice.

"Hmm?"

"W-what are you?" she asked.

"If I told you I would have to kill you" he said with a very serious tone. "I want you far to leave Ilias port alone, got that?" he asked in a very harsh way making thee of four bandits flinch.

"Why should we?" Jade asked.

"One you girl's don't need to two you could very easily survive off of what you've already stolen, and three i'll kill you right now if you don't agree" Blaze said growling.

"You may have beaten that wolf, but don't think you'll beat me" she said pulling out a sword.

Unamused Blaze used his advanced speed to get behind her while pinning back her arms and holding Wrath to her throat, all before she could even blink. "I'm only letting you live because of what we did together, one more protest and your head will hit the floor at the exact same time the other's do" he whispered into her ear.

"F-fine i-i'll listen" Jade said fear dominating her voice. Blaze let her go and faced all four of them, he then unfurled his wings preparing to take off.

"Don't take this personnal, if I was like him you would be either dead or sold as slaves to some psycho" he said before taking off in one enormous flap and rocketing off towards Ilias port. When he finally enterd Ilias port an hour later he was met with Amira crying her eye's out while running towards him, followed closely by Sally.

"Whoa whoa whoa what's the matter Amira?" he asked before picking up the small lamia.

"Alice and Granberia r-r-raped me" she sobbed. Blaze got very VERY angry upon hearing that, so angry infact that he didn't feel Sally pulling on his arms.

"Master!" she shouted which finally grabbed his attention.

"What?"

"She's joking" Sally said. He turned to Amira for conformation but calmed down when he saw her giggling, he placed Amira on the ground before sighing in relief.

"You scared me there, please don't do it again" Blaze said.

"Okay"

"Great Sally where are the other two?" he asked.

"Oh while you were gone we found a nice room to stay in" she said.

"Oh cool so where is it?"

"Just down that way, come on follow me" Sally lead Blaze towards the hotel they were staying at. By the time they had gotten there the sun had already set, though Sally and Amira were wide awake Blaze was starting to feel the after effects of battle.

"Master if you're hungry they have a bar right through that door to your left" Sally said.

"Thanks, tell the others i'll be back a little late" he said before disappearing into the bar.

"He seems a little tired huh?" Amira said to Sally.

"Yeah, i'm sure it's noting though" Sally said before leading Amira up a few flight's of stairs. (Keep in mind both are in their human disguises) Sally opened the dorr once they had reached the room they were staying in for the night, Inside was similar to what someone would expect a log cabin to be like. There were two wooden couches with fluffy pillows on them which were occupied by Granberia and Alice, they were both sleeping now.

"Well it seems that they tire out quickly after a day of sex" Sally said with a small blush on her face.

"Yep, hey Sally? When will you ask Blaze to do that with you?" Amira asked innocently.

"W-w-what!? Nonononono! I d-don't tink of m-master that way at all!" she shoutd becoming very flustered and red. Suddenly one of the pillows from the couch flew right at Sally's face, she barely had enough time to dodge the flying weapon of collosul destruction.

"Quiet! I'm tired okay, so give me a little bit of peace huh?" Alice said settling back down.

"I'm sorry" Sally said with a curt bow before taking Amira to one of two bedrooms in the room they were staying in.

With Blaze

"Watch it kid, move along and we might let you crawl back home with only HALF of your bones broken" a large thug said to a very drunk and irritated Blaze.

"Who the fuck you calling out?" he asked clenching his fist.

"Aww look at that pipsqueak here's trying to act tough, well ain't that cu-gurf!" in mid sentence Blaze had decked the ignorant man in the face sending him flying out of the bar.

"No one messes with my boys except me!" a very large man said weilding a large steel war hammer.

"Piss off!" Blaze shouted entering a fighting stance. The man yelded and charged at him hammer raised over head, butthat only left his jaw wide open for an explosive upercut from Blaze. Not only did he break the mans jaw he also sent him onto the second floor, with a threatening growl to the other's Blaze left the bar and headed to his room for a little shut eye. He managed o find his room with very little difficulty, he smiled when he saw Alice and Granberia fast asleep on the couches. He made his way into the remaining empty room, he undressed himself and drifted into a deep sleep in to nice warm fluffy bed.

Dream realm

"Oh god Yes! Rosie! oooh... you sure unh!... know how to... *huff huff* treat a women" Ilias said breathing heavily. Blaze opened his eye's to see a sight that only occured in his wildest dreams, Rosie, the love of his life was not only making out with the godess Ilias herself but pleasuring her as well. Needless to say when he saw this he got an instant hard on, and really if you saw your dream girl's doing that wouldn't you? if you just said no you are the worlds sadest liar or possibly a female, either or don't care.

"Oh Bla~aze" he heard Rosie say in a melodic tone. His hard on became even harder and on top of that he had gained a nose bleed from the sight infront of him, Rosie had stopped pleasuring Ilias and was looking at her husband with lustful eye's from under Iliases nude body.

"Come on and join us" Ilias purred making a 'come hither and fuck me cause I said so' motion with her finger's. Blaze all but lept at the offer, however he was stopped right before he could join in.

"Sorry hunny but she needs you to do something before you can join in" Rosie said with a sad expression.

"Yes, instead of just the monster lord I want you to kill her four 'daughters' as well, wait till all five are together and I don't care how you kill them just do it kay?" Ilias said with a wink.

"Over my dead body" Blaze growled. Ilias simply shrugged, it semed like it didn't matter to her at all.

"Fine then though forget about seeing your children or your wife again" Ilias said with a smirk. Blaze roared in anger prepared to strike Ilias until he heard Rosie shout in protest.

"Blaze! I know you don't want to do this but please don't do it for me, do it for our children" Rosie pleaded. She was right, though somehow she was always right, Rosie had never told Blaze to do anything that was wrong. So in the end he nodded to his new condition, Ilias waved goodbye to him but before he went Rosie intervened once again.

"Before you go I need to do this for me and you" Rosie pulled him in close before pulling down his pants and placing a long, warm, wet lick on his throbbing erection.

Blaze woke with a start that morning, he still had a raging hard on from his little trip to the dream realm. He noticed Granberia next to him wearing nothing but her night clothe's, she had a worried look on her face when she saw Blaze in this state. Without thinking he pulled her under the sheets of his bed before deciding to mercilessly fuck her, at first she cried out in surprise and pain when her virginity was taken so ruthlessly, but then she started to moan in pleasure from every hard thrust Blaze made into her.

"Oh god yes! Blaze fuck me harder!" Granberia cried. Giving in to instinct he didn't need to be asked twice twice, pushing into her full force Blaze let loose a torrent of his seed into her awaiting pussy. Blaze released a growl while Granberia gave a pleasure filled scream as both their orgasms clashed.

"The fucks going on here?" Alice shouted barging into the room. her shouting brought Blaze back to the reality of his situation, Granberia was panting in satisfaction underneath him while Alice was blushing immensely all the while having a look of lust and fury in her eye's.

"Alice I know this looks bad, and I can't explain what I just did" he said nervously.

"Oh it's beyond bad" Alice said with a growl.

"Alice I..."

"I mean how do you take her virginity first!? I mean don't get me wrong she looks amazing but your supposed to take mine first!" Alice whined. Blaze sighed in relief, he got off of Granberia and quickly dressed himself in his usual ass kicking attire.

"Granberia i'm sorry for any pain that I caused you in my little episode there" Blaze said honestly.

"Oh no it's no trouble at all, I actually enjoyed that" she said with a smile.

"Well i'm glad I didn't hurt you" he said.

"I hope you didn't impregnate her" Alice said.

"Don't worry she should be fine, I wouldn't no... I don't think I can impregnate her right now"

"What do you mean?" Granberia asked confused.

"Well... don't worry about it just know your not going to get pregnant all right?" she nodded.

"Alright well let's head out, I still need to get to my kids" I said.

"Alright I think there's a ship headed over to where we need to go" Alice said.

"Blaaaze!"

Hooray for cliffhangers XD even though I usually don't put them in but I think this chapter has had enough excitement in it. did not change here.

**99% of teenagers would cry if they saw Justin Bieber above the skyscraper about to jump; copy and paste this to your profile if you're the 1% who would stand there with popcorn yelling, "Do a back-flip!" Whoo hooo! taken from magma red and yes I am that one percent XD**

Till next time Blaze out!


	4. TAMAMO

Next chapta! Disclaimer in previous chapters. We left off with Blaze and two of the bandit's blah blah blah, someone outside is going to kill blah blah bl...

HOLLY FUCK IT'S SLEN...

ONward!

Blaze quickly ran into the room Sally and Amira were sharing, but his nerves untensed when he sawthem both perfectly fine. He noticed that not only were they fine but they were they fine but they seemed to be very satisfied over some thing, he didn't know what it was until the unmistacible scent of female hormones hit his senses.

"Are you two happy?" he asked with a smile.

"B-b-b-b-blaze?" Sally said extremely flustered and nervous. They were both in each other's embrace, Amira seemed to be very happy with a massive blush on her face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I-I thought you were the one who was... doing... this" Sally said blushing.

"What?! But Sally didn't you like what I did to you? I mean you even screamed in pleasure when we finished" Amira said whining.

"Well I mean I enjoyed it very much, but I wanted to feel master inside of me you know?" Sally said blushing even more. Blaze couldn't help but laugh at how nervous she sounded, it was absolutely adorable.

"Well if you truely felt that way about me, then next time either ask or come to me about it" he said smiling.

"u-um y-yes master" Sally said.

"Great well i'll be seeing you at the harbor, and Amira take care though you might still be too young for this kinda thing" and with that Blaze disappeared in a piller of flame.

Blaze PoV

I walked around the city trying to clear my head and think about what Ilias and Rosie wanted me to do to them, not just Alice but her four daughters as well. I need to keep my family safe but I just can't kill innocents like that, heh, listen to me, my race has been slaughtering and feeding off of innocents for centuries no matter the species. I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost crashed into a women holding her groceries.

"Oh i'm sorry miss, let me help you" I said releiving the burden of her overstuffed arms.

"Thank you young man, I don't live very far from here so it'll be quick" she lead me to her house that was almost in the dead center of town. When we arrived she had insisted of letting me come in for a drink, I eventually agreed though with some resistance at first.

"Thank you for the juice miss" I said unsure if she was married or not. she smiled at me before pouring herself a glass, she frowned though when she noticed the look on my face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing... just a little trouble is all" I said.

"What sort of trouble?" she asked narrowing her eye's at me. I chuckled at her facial expression, it was ammusing how she thought she would even get to call for help if I was in legal trouble.

"Nothing of that sort, more along the lines of 'family' trouble" I said sighing. Her expression softened a bit after seeing my spirits drop, she sat down across from me on the table we were sharing.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Sure... I guess." I took a deep breath before telling her "My family is in trouble and I have to help them but in order to do that other's will die, but if I don't then they'll die and I can't stand to lose any of them" I said gripping my head.

"Well itseems you have a tough choice to make" she said taing a sip from her own glass "But there aren't always only two choices in situations like these" she said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused.

"Nothing... hey have you heard about the ghosts terrorizing in an old abandoned mine?" she asked.

"Ghosts? You've got to be kidding me" I said laughing.

"Oh no i'm completely serious, I heard that even one of Alices heavenly knights went missing in there" she said. My curiosity was quite peeked now, getting stronger was always on my list of things to do and if something could defeat a hevenly knight it was definitely worth checking out.

"Where would I find this mine?" I asked fully intrueged. I had a feeling I would regret asking from the smirk she gave me, oh well only one way to find out I thought with a smile.

I was at the entrance to the mine, and to be honest I couldn't sense anything in there that might be promising in terms of power. In fact I felt a small source of energy heading straight for me.

"Waaah!" a small little ninja fox girl came running out of the entrance, she had grey hair and two silver colored tails as well as black shorts and forearm gaurds. She wore a small pink vest that seemed to be very well made, perfect for combat.

"Wat's the matter?" I asked needing to leand down seeing as she is only four feet tall.

"Wha...!? A human?" she cried falling back.

"What's the matter? Did something scare you in there?" I asked ignoring her statement.

"No it's just you that surprised me, but i've never seen a human so tall or one that..." she paused and sniffed the air before recoiling "...has such a dngerous scent around him" she said. I chuckled slightly, I was debating on even bothering to check out this place now, but if another one of Alices daughter's is in here ten it will be in my best interest to find her.

"Hey I heard a heavenly knight is in there, is that true?" I asked.

"Huh? You mean Tamamo?" she asked. Tamamo? The nine tailed fox is here? I thought getting more excited now.

"Yes thank you, by the way what's your name?" I asked standing up to my full hieght.

"Oh.. uh Kitsune" she said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Kitsune but I need to go inside and have a little chat with Tamamo. I stepped past her ignoring her protests and threat's, the mine was pretty worn down but it seemed to have many already triggered traps all around sorrounding new paths and forks in the path's. I didn't want to but if I hoped on finding Tamamo I would have to use my more 'monstorous' senses, changing into my original form I was just barely big enough to fit in the mine shafts. With my enhanced smell I was able to pinpoint another scent similer to Kitsune's, sticking to the shadows I thundered off into the direction the scent came from.

I had found the source of the scent and it was just out of my line of sight, I saw a steel door hiding something from my senses. My original forms senses having fulfilled their usefullness I changed back to my other form, I walked over to the door and reached for the handle, but before I could grab the handle something crashed into me sending crashing into the wall to my left.

"Yo what the fuck!?" I shouted jumping to my feet taking an offensive stance.

"Oh? You have alot of energy maybe you'll provide some entertainment for awhile before I kill you" a rather large green furred fox said. She had seven tails and wore black light weight armor with two kitanas strapped to her side and she had a white stretch of fur where her upper armor ended, a little thing I found unusual was that her lower half was that of a rather large fox front and back legs included.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly lowering my gaurd.

"Nanabi and you are?"

"Blaze" I said eyeing her up and down.

"Well Blaze i'll tell you right now fight to kill, or else you won't even last a second" she said drawing a single kitana from it's sheeth. I didn't need anymore explaining, I quickly drew wrath from it's sheeth showing off eight feet of pure blood red steel.

"Great sword as your weapon huh? Well I might actually need both swords for this" she drew her second kitana and then disappeared. I felt someting pierce right though me and puncturing both lungs, I saw both blades exiting my body right infront of my face covered in my clones blood. I smiled at the shock on her face when she realized she had speared the wrong thing, I thrust my swrod forward deliberatly missing her throat by centimeter's.

"Still want me to fight to kill?" I whispered into her ear. I felt her shudering uderneath me, but I didn't recieve an answer so I slid my blade underneath her throat. "You didn't answer me" I said pushing it even closer to her throat. She had stopped moving so I figured it was okay to let her go, but she was staying so still I had forgotten about her seven tails behind her, each tail wrapped around a part of my body and wiped me towards the mine ceiling.

"Yes I do" she said with a smirk. She raised both kitanas defensively and slowly crept over to me, I slowly got up to my feet wrath resting on my shoulder. I mimicked her and we started to circle around each other, after two circles we both stopped facing each other. I looked over every feature trying to grasp at what she was planning, I found just that when her second tail twitched slightly. I rolled to the right dodging a boulder that had dislodged from the ceiling by her magic, I made a run for her while the effort had taken an effect on her.

"Flare slash!" wrath was blanketed in a sheet of flame that screamed towards Nanabi's head. She had to use both kitanas to block my strike, even then wrath had sunk halfway into her blade and continued to melt them down.

"How is this possible?!" Nanabi cried out when I flung her back into the wall. She had a large gash on her right arm rendering it useless, she tried to get up but collapsed one of her legs bent at a sickening angle.

"Ouch" I said wincing at the sight. I walked over to her sheathing wrath, I leaned down next to her and placing both hands on her broken foreleg. She cried out in pain and swipped at me with her kitana with her only good arm, to her great surprise and horror it shattered against my skin without a single scratch done to me.

"W-w-what are you?" she said her voice quivering with fear.

"Don't worry about it if I did tell you it wouldjust give you nightmares" I said pumping magic into her leg. It didn't take to long to fix it and it took even less time to heal her gash, I fell to all fours completely exhausted from the healing magic I just performed.

"Why did you heal me?" Nanabi asked.

"Because you don't need to die right now, plus I didn't really want to kill you" I said struggling to catch my breath.

I saw her smile at me "Sorry Tamamo but I can't beat him" I turned and saw Tamamo the nine tailed fox standing behind me. She was very small possibly an inch or two taller than Kitsune, she was wearing a white kimono that was edged in purple rimmings as well as a purple sash tied around her waist, she light blonde hair and beautiful green eye's as well as a small fan in her left hand.

"I know and don't worry even in this state you wouldn't be able to beat him, I doubt even I could" she said smiling sadly at Nanabi.

"Heh, your flattering me" I said getting back up onto my feet.

"If your going to kill me spare Nanabi and Kitsune, please spare them" she said tears froming in her eye''s.

"Please, if I wanted to you would all be dead before you could even sense me, but no your mother wishes to see you again" I said smilng sincerely.

"Mother!?" she said her eye's widening in both shock and happyness.

"Yeah, your sister Granberia is there also"

"What? I thought she was in Ilias city" she said disbelief edging her voice.

"Believe me if I wasn't such a nice guy she would still be there, but as a blood stain all across the wall" I said with a growl.

"Well I would love to go but I can't leave these two by themselves" Tamamo said pointing to Kitsune and Nanabi.

"Do not worry about us I will be able to take Kitsune back to our village, she will be safe with me" Nanabi said pulling Kitsune in closer to her.

"Just for a little added protection, nothing should even think about arming you with this" I walked up to Nanabi and much to her surprise pulled her into a kiss. I felt magic pour into her eminating a sequence of bursts similar to my own energy signiture, I released her when I was sure tat the spell was done. "Come on Tamamo we've got a boat to catch" I said grabbing her hand and teleporting away in a piller of flame.

Yeah three cheers for living tombstone and wooden toaster for making crazy ass brostep that kept me alive for all of this! XD

Yeah things are starting to heat up huh? What will Blaze do when the time comes who the fuck was that strange shadow in the mine? why am I going sane? I don't know but I was never crazy I was always... **IN-FUCKING SANE! **

**99% of teenagers would cry if they saw Justin Bieber above the skyscraper about to jump; copy and paste this to your profile if you're the 1% who would stand there with popcorn yelling, "Do a back-flip!" Whoo hooo! taken from magma red and yes I am that one percent XD**

Till next time Blaze out! Arumaeruma!


	5. Leviathan of the sea

Next chapta! Disclaimer in previous chapters.

leviathen of the sea

I had brought Tamamo right smack dab in the middle of the room, have you ever noticed that when someone teleports somewhere they never teleport right next to or inside someone else? I hope I never really have that happen to me, one it will be nasty when that persons gut's explode all over me, and two that's super creepy imagining being stuck inside someone.

"Tamamo?" I heard Alice ask. I turned and the look in her eye told me something was going to go down, and it was going to be really really bad. Alice stormed right up to her until they were face to midsection 'again she's actually very small and petite for a heavenly knight', Tamamo's head snapped to the side as a slap sound echoed through the room. I thought I was going to have to break up a potential mother daughter cat fight, but that thought was swiftly killed when I saw Alice hug her and start crying.

"Why haven't you messaged me?! I worry everyday about you you know? Do you release how many knights i've woken up in cold sweats worrying about your safety?!" Alice all but shouted.

"Mother please..." Tamamo tried to say.

"Don't you mother please me young lady! I told you when you left the castle to message me at least once a weak! How am I supposed to trust you when you can't even keep a simple promise such as that!?"

"Mother..."

"No! you listen to me i worked hard to raise you along with your sisters and you can't even stay in..."

"Fuck! Mother, the first thing you do when you see me is fucking slap me and then start scolding me on top of that?! And to top that off you weren't even home this week so you fucking missed my last letter FUCK!" Tamamo shouted. I never really expected that from her, I was also getting the feeling that Tamamo was the most tenacious in the family.

"Well this escalated quickly, i've got five bucks on Tamamo" I said.

"Your on, five on Alice" Granberia said appearing at my side.

"How dare you two bet on us and you how dare you speak to your mother like that!" Alice shouted.

"Your not even my real fucking mother bitch! Why the fuck should I listen to you on how I can or can't talk!" Tamamo shouted.

"Because if you won't respect me as your mother then respect me as your lord!" Alice screamed.

"I don't want you to be in my life at all so just fucking leave me alone!" Tamamo screamed running right to me. She grabbed on to my shirt and started crying, instinctivly I wrapped my arms around her comforting her. I looked up and saw Alice filled with tears, it seemed if she was contemplating on whether to go to her daughter or leave. It took a turn for the worse when she also ran out of the room crying, I moved the responsibilit of comforting Tamamo to Granberia.

"Alice wait!" I called running after her. She was already far ahead of me so I almost had to sprint to catch up to her, When I did catch up to her I grabbed her and pulled her into and imbrace. She istantly started crying into my chest, I just stroked her hair and tried to soothe her.

"What did I do?" she asked between sobs.

"Well I think you just had your first fight with one of your daughter's" I said.

"I... she was always the smallest of my daughter's and I worried so much everytime she was out of my sight, even when she had grown just as strong as her sister's I still worried about her" she confessed.

"Alice let me tell you a story about my childhood" I said lookng up into the afternoon sky. I felt her shift in my grasp, she was probably looking up at me know. "When I was young I would always leave my home and run into heaps of trouble, I was the smallest of my siblings and like you my mother worried over my safety more than the other's. But that just made want to become stronger and stronger, so I kept exploring and training until I could handle just about anything. By then I had grown into my position as oldest, but by then I was also the strongest of my siblings. Even then after I proved I could fight all of them off at once she still worried about me, it wasn't until I had children of my own that I understood why she worried so much" I said looking back down at Alice with a sad smile.

"And know I just wish I could thank them all for making me strong... but I won't ever be able to now..." I said smiling with a single tear rolling down my cheek.

"W-what happened?" Alice asked. I turned away from her, I didn't want to relive that moment.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said letting go of her. "Come on we should go didn't you say that the ship would be here soon?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh! yes right..." Alice said following me back to the place we were staying. When we got there Tamamo met us with tears in her eye's, she wasn't looking at me though she was looking at Alice. They met in the middle hugging and crying, they said sorry to eachother and made promise to eachother every few seconds. I smiled at them both, I knew it wasn't any of my buisness but I just had to wrap them all in a hug.

"Feel better?" I asked with a smile. They returned the smile and wrapped their arms around me, I flashed back to when my kids were all big enough to actually stand up and hug me. "Come on you three join in you know you want to" I said. Granberia Sally and Amira smiled and joined in with our gruop hug, I let out a chuckle and pulled them all a little tighter.

"Well come on the ship will be leaving soon, and hopefully Arumaeruma won't blast it apart with one of her tsunami's" Alice said.

"Aroma what?" I asked.

"No not Aroma Arumaeruma" Alice said giggling a bit.

"If I see her i'll just call her Aruma, it's to weird to say the entire thing" I said laughing a bit too.

"I think she would be fine with that, now let's go take whatever you brought with you and we should head out soon"

"Alright let me go grab my bag and I'll be ready" I said going into the room I slept in by myself.

We were at the ship in about half an hour, and already I knew it was going to be rough sailing, I could see black clouds far into the distance. "Well let's go, I want to head back home already" Granberia said stretching her arms.

"Yeah I do too, it takes alot of energy traveling through out the world instructing monster's and such" Tamamo said. She was literally small enough to sit on my shoulder, it reminded me of how Gaudry used to sit there when we went out on picnics, although I think it might just be that i'm seven feet tall.

"We might run into trouble along the way though" I said.

"Don't worry Aruma wouldn't do anything as long as we're onboard" Alice said.

"Hope your right, for their sake" I said nodding to Amira and sally.

"They'll be fine you worry to much Blaze" Granberia said.

"Maybe... or just not enough" I said just barely audible when I got on the ship. ,BlaargH! gah! so far so good... no crazy weather yet, hopefully none comes, I thought balancing at the very tip of the crows nest.

"Blaze! How long are you going to be up there for!?" Granberia shouted.

"For as long as it takes to calm my nerves... in fact you should try this if your so bored!" I shouted down to her. I saw her walk over to the other opposite pole thing that held up the sails, don't judge me I don't like water so i'm not really one to keep up with things having to do with water. She made it up to the top though with some struggle, she seemed to struggle even with balance on the very tip, hell I couldn't blame her it took me a full year of practice to get it perfect.

"How do you stand on these things!?" Granberia shouted from her vantage point.

"Sway your body like the waves, it helps a bit but don't sway to much or you'll..." I heard her scream and a few seconds later heard a thud on the deck below "Fall!" I shouted down to her.

"That's not funny!" she shouted. She ran straight for the pole I was balancing on, I couldn't see her hit the pole but I felt the shaking from the impact. None the less though I held firm in perfect balance, much to her displeasure. "Rrgh! How do you balance up there!?" I felt it shaking but much less than if she would have hit it with her fist. I saw why when I saw her up here with me in her armor, she swung at me with her sword most likely out of irritation than anything else. I jumped out of the way and landed on the beams supporting the sail, I stood up to my full hieght while smirking at her.

"Even in these conditions you still won't beat me" I said with a slight air of superiority around me.

"Shut up and fight!" she shouted running at me.

"With pleasure!" I shouted running right at her. I jumped over her first slash landed right behind her before grabbing her before dipping her down, I did the same thing as if I were dancing with her. "Come here often?" I asked laughing when she tried to punch me in the face.

"Fight for real!" she shouted even more angry.

"Fine... but you asked for it" I said before charging at her and throwing her up into the air. I jumped up and grabbed her before spinning head first into te deck below, I heard her scream and right before I smashed her head on the wooden planks I flipped around and landed on my feet with her craddled in my arms. "You NEVER want to see me fight for real" I said smiling at her.

"How strong are you? I mean at your best" Granberia asked.

"Believe it or not... strong enough to move a mountain, but that's at my very best" I said trying not to brag.

"Wow... I don't think even mother could do that" she said. She got back into a defensive stance, I raised my eyebrow but got into one as well. "I haven't forgotten that you said you'd train me" she said.

"Then let's go" I ran right at her just because that's what I do. I cocked back my fist and swung right at her barely, she sidestepped my swing and grabbed my wrist before I could swing at her again. She yanked down sending me stumbling forward before rolling over my back, I swung back blocking an elbow that would have made contact with my spine. I pushed her elbow up tripping her up on her own body, taking this chance I swept out her legs and rammed my shoulder into her side sending her flying into one of the poles.

"Ow... not going down quite yet though!" she said drawing her sword and running right at me. I just flicked my wrists and ran at her with clenched fists, she swung at me and I deflected her blade with my fist. There was blow back though which affected both of us, her slightly more though. I didn't let up my assualt though and rushed at her agian, now she was on the defensive trying to block all my strikes with her blade.

"Try to find an opening or a pattern in my strikes, everyone has them and finding it could mean the difference between life and death!" I said continuing raining punches right at her. My pattern was always right, right, right, left, heavy right, heavy left, double swing. It took a few times before she finally realized what my pattern was, Right when I swung my heavy right she ducked under and elbowed me inbetween the ribs.

"Take this!" I felt the sharp edge of her blade strike against the back of my neck. I stumbled forward slightly out of balance, When I turned around I had berely enough time to catch the blade in my teeth before it made contact with my throat. "What!? No way!"

"Yesh.. vay!" I said through clenched teeth. I kicked her onto her back then stomped onto her chest causing her to yelp in pain, I leaned down and was slightly above her face and whispered something into her ear... or I would have if something hadn't crashed into my side. I was flung to the side of the boat and dented the railing surrounding the top. I turned up expecting it to be Tamamo or Alice but it was someone I had never seen before, she was about as tall as Granberia and built similarly. She had slightly longer than waist length hair which was light purple in color she also wore a violet and purple two piece as well as purple leggings. She wore a black coat and wore purple fingerless gloves, she also had two horns sticking out of her head as well as light pink wings on her back.

"Who do you think you are trying to rape my sister!" She shouted. I felt something wrap around my right foot, but before I could look down and see what I was lifted into the air. I was hanging half a foot off the ground, I saw what was holding me, it was a tail that was the same color as her wings.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask twisting back up to my feet.

"I am Armaeruma! I am one of the monster lords four heavenly knights, and I control the sea's!" she stated proudly "That also means everything in the sea is under my control" she said with a wink.

"That really doesn't mean much to me... try a little harder and maybe i'll be impressed" I said. I saw a flush appear on her cheeks when I said that, I restrained the temptation to laugh not because it was funny but because she acted so superior only to blush from me not caring, it was cute needless to say.

"Hey don't laugh at me! I've worked hard to get where I am today, and i'll show you by kicking your ass!" she shouted using her wings to dash at me. Step to the side, grab her left leg twist up trip her and then... SLAM! I slammed her to the floor pinning her with my left leg, I smirked down at her and let out a little laugh.

"So much for showing me huh?" I asked.

"Not even close to showing you what I can do" She said with a smile.

"OH?" I asked. She put two finger's to her mouth and let loose a high pitched whistle, it hurt my ears a lot and I was worried that they would start bleeding, that worry was wiped away and replaced with the possibly fifty tons in front of me. It was a massive sea dragon, it had light blue scales on it's underbelly and had darker scales on it's outer sides, it had spikes on it's sides and most likely along it's spine. It's head was very large and sported multiple horns and scars, it's mouth had rows of razor sharp teeth all perfectly white and aligned

"Hahaha! Meet my pet... Leviathan dragon!" she said pointing to the massive reptilian creature towering over the boat. "Now try and fight this!" she said snapping her finger's. I widened my eye's in fear when it opened it's maw and it had a growing glow form in it, Damn it! I have to or else they'll all die!, I thought already charging it.

"Phoenix..." I said the small amount of energy already growing.

"Fire!" leviathan let loose a massive torrent of blue energy right at me, seriously it was twice as thick as it's body!

"CANNON!" I released my strongest spell right at leviathan's beam. I was struggling to keep it up, in this form I really can't use my magic to it's full extent, even if I changed I usually rely on physical might rather than magical. Even then I was able to hold out long enough for both beams to cancel out, which seemed to be good for me because leviathan seemed to be more winded than I was. Here we go nows my chance, I thought getting back up to my feet. I broke out in a sprint jumping and grabbing onto one of leviathans spikes and using them to climb even higher, it started thrashing around which made it a little more difficult to climb to it's head.

"Leviathan shake him off!" Aruma shouted. It couldn't not even if it dived down, well... maybe it could but I would take one of it's spikes with me. I was getting closer to my destination, it started thrashing even harder and I was starting to worry about the boat beneath us. I stopped worrying about the boat once I had made it to the top of it's head, It snapped it's head up sending me flying high above it, which is exactly what I wanted. I had already thought of the spell I wanted to use, I brought my palms together and a ball of energy started to grow between them.

"Take this!" I shouted letting loose the beam from between my palms.

"Leviathan! Fire so you don't die!" Aruma said while firing a stream of energy herself. Her and leviathans beam fused together and collided with mine, unfortunately for leviathan mine smashed right through theirs and hit leviathan full force. "NOOO!" Aruma cried when leviathan roared in pain and was covered from view by my spell.

"Don't trip!" I shouted hitting a dive straight for the water. A few seconds later I popped out and landed on the deck of the boat soaking wet, I spit out some sea water and held out both of my hands towards Aruma.

"How dare you kill my pet! I raised him from just an egg!" She shouted crying.

"Stop whining and tell me if it needs water to survive" I said opening my hands to reveal a six inch long leviathan.

"Leviathan your alive!" she said grabbing the little guy from my hands and started crying. "Oh my baby! I thought you were gone forever!" she said snuggling it against her cheek.

"Aruma" I looked up and Aruma turned to see Alice Granberia and Tamamo standing behind us.

"Mother?" Aruma asked in disbelief.

YESH! Another chapta done, so how are you all enjoying it so far? Sorry I haven't been updating much, I've got to work on the weekends now so I've got les time than usual to work on these things. Don't worry though that won't stop me XD, leave a review for how you think I should fix this or just to say what you think, about it. To those of you who are reading this as well as onslaught I will be putting onslaught on hold to write another story, it's not like it matter's though like nobody reads it anyway.

I was never crazy I was always... **IN-FUCKING SANE! **

**99% of teenagers would cry if they saw Justin Bieber above the skyscraper about to jump; copy and paste this to your profile if you're the 1% who would stand there with popcorn yelling, "Do a back-flip!" Whoo hooo! taken from magma red and yes I am that one percent XD**

Till next time Blaze out! Erubetie!


	6. Carnage a the Taverns

Next chapta! Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Carnage at the Taverns

"Yes, Aruma i'm here, now please stop trying to fight him you won't win i'm sorry to say" Alice said walking up to her daughter.

"Mother! I can beat him! You know no man as ever been able to resist me, he won't last a minute before I conquer him" she sad angrily.

"Not to butt in but she's right kid you can't beat me, in a fight or sexual contest" I said with a smirk.

"Ho dare you belittle me! Okay so I might not be able o beat you in a physical fight but I sure as hell can exhaust you in sex faster than you can get aroused" she said matter of factly.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked with a smile. I'm guessing the smile unnerved her because she shuddered slightly.

"Y-yeah it is, and I will win! I've conquered hundreds that way alone, if you think you can handle me your in for a surprise!" she said renewed vigor.

"Okay then, what's the rules?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Whoever cums the most loses, if I win you leave my family alone and you become my slave, you win and i'll do whatever you want" she said with a devious smile.

"Alright then I guess i'll except those terms, now?" I asked.

"Sure, let's got to your room then I should feel nice for you" she said licking her finger seductively.

"Well let's see then" I grabbed her arm and dragged her to my room. Right before I was going to throw her into my bed Alice grabbed my arm pulling my ear next to her head.

"You better be fucking gentle with her!" she aid with venom dripping from her fangs" I growled at her showing my fangs. I Slammed the door and growled at Aruma, preparing to ravage her. To say I was surprised when she was already naked and spread open waiting for me would be an understatement, needless to say I undid my belt and went to show my dominance.

"Well? come on big boy" she aid teasingly.

"You might regret that" I growled an plunged deep within her causing he to gasp out loud. I am about a foot and a half taller than most humans, but I am in no case a twig, I am also not ripped and overly bulky. I would say I am well toned and every muscle I have is very obvious which adds a bit of bulk to my frame, i'm around three hundred pounds as well and I was using all that force to ravage this girl underneath me. I was eleven inches in length much more ,i'm sure, than this girl was used to.

"Y-your to rough!" she shouted trying to push me. It wouldn't matter now anyway, I was on her and I wouldn't be stopping until I was sure she wouldn't underestimate me again.

"What's the matter? I thought you've done this before? Surely you've experience roughness before" I said plunging farther into her now soaking wet pussy.

"I-I lied i'm a fucking Virgin! stop please!" she shouted crying. I was shocked at that so I quickly stopped, I carefully pulled out and saw what she said was true. There was blood leaking from her entrance, felt like a total dick right now, though if "I knew she was a fucking Virgin I wouldn't have just raped her I actually would have gone slowly and made it pleasurable for her.

"I-i'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's f-fine I shouldn't have lied, I didn't expect you to actually go through with it, I figured you would just faint from seeing my body" she said blushing.

"Do... you want to... continue?" I asked awkwardly.

"Only if you'll actually be gentle" she said.

"Heh... Don't worry I will" I said slowly easing my way through her virgin lips. I elicited a moan from her after my entire length was inside her, I smiled softly and began a slow rhythm carefully hitting every spot I knew that would be pleasure full for her.

"W-wow, this feels amazing!" she said a very large blush darkening on her face.

"Yeah, i've been told that before, tough this won't be for me it's going to just be for you alright?" I said starting to pump in slightly faster and harder.

"Y-yes- oh! please do it for- Mmh! ME!" se cried wrapping her arm around my chest. Yep, she's got the stamina of a virgin *Sigh* it's going to be a while before I get my release. Don't get me wrong she was tight as fuck but she didn't know how to make it better for her partner, I do but that's just because i'm married and have three kids.

"Did that feel good?" I asked going even harder now.

"Y-yes vey good... w-why haven't you g-gone yet?" she asked panting heavily.

"Because i'm a bit more experienced than you, now relax and let me fill you" I said enjoying the feeling of her pussy, I was actually starting to feel slight contractions and couldn't suppress a moan.

"I'm starting to get to y-you now h-huh?" she asked smiling. I repositioned myself on her before continuing to pound into her, I had lifted her legs above a head and planted my arms on either side of them locking her in place while I fucked her.

"Yeah, just a bit though" I huffed. Honestly she was starting to contract more often and it erratically, I didn't know if it was just cause she was going to cum again or she was learning what felt good to me, I didn't care either way just as long as she kept going.

"Blaze i'm going to..." I didn't let her finish. I slammed into her G-spot which sent her over the edge and forced her to squeeze down on my length, it felt fucking awesome! so much that it actually caused my release, I came right inside of her with spurt after spurt painting her insides white. I might have released a little to much because she screamed and came again! milking me for everything I had which I gladly gave her.

"Well it looks like you're exhausted" I said pulling out of her. Red covered most of her face as well as a very satisfied smile, her eye's were glazed over and I thought it was the most adorable expression i'd ever see on her. I redressed myself with my usual attire, but before I left I kissed her on her forehead. She let out a satisfied sigh from that, before I could leave I heard her whisper something in her sleep.

"...father" I smiled at that. When I closed her door I was yanked forward from the front of my shirt.

"She better be fucking fine or else you and I will be having some problems!" Alice shouted. I just smiled at her threat and kissed her right in the middle of her lips, I chuckled at the blush she sported before heading to retire in my own room. I just flopped down in my bed not caring if I was still wearing my clothes, I just took off my shades and passed out.

Dream realm

I woke up on a soft plushy bed with yellow covers, I almost freaked out because I knew I didn't fall asleep here. I did flinch ,however, when I felt something touch my bare back. I looked behind me and saw Ilia and Rosie massaging my back, I would have protested if it was just Ilias but Rosie was there too so I didn't say anything.

Their fingers felt absolutely magical though! I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

"Oh? He's awake now is he?" I heard Ilias say putting a little more pressure in her fingers.

"Yeah, i'm awake" I said flexing my muscles. It was more to show off than anything else, i'm not buff just really well toned. I knew I had them in a trance because they were working along the lines of my flexing muscles, it felt really amazing until hey both suddenly stopped. I groaned and rolled over to my stomach to look at both of them, the first hint that I had that my shades were off was when Ilias gasped.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your eye's Blaze" Rosie said smiling. I smiled and put my hand on her thigh, I turned to see Ilias leaning right over me, her eye's were looking right into mine.

"This is for almost completing you job" I was slightly surprised when she kissed me. I got angry though when she shoved her tongue into my mouth, I never did submissive so I fought back. I made he moan in pleasure which made a massive blush explode on her face, I smiled but pushed the kiss further until I knew I was in control. I broke off the kiss much to her disappointment, I laughed a bit as well.

"Enjoy yourself there?" I asked. She blushed even redder but nodded.

"Hey don't forget me" Rosie laid down on my chest before I took here into a kiss.

"One more of the knights left and this will all be over" I woke up feeling a small weight on my back but didn't pay it any mind. I put on my shades again and pushed myself up, I heard a small squeal then something hit the floor. I looked down on the floor and saw Tamamo rubbing her ass, I laughed a bit before scooping her up into my arms.

"And just what are you doing in here?" I asked with a smile. She blushed, yeah she was definitely the cutest of the four sisters.

"I... couldn't sleep in my room and I didn't feel like sleeping with my mother or Granberia or Aruma, sooo... that just left you" she said smiling sheepishly.

"Well it's fine, your free to seep a little longer while I take a shower though" I said setting her down on the bed. She smiled and nodded before lying back down on the bed. I walked into the bathroom the ship had and started up the water, it was a short shower and I felt refreshed after.

"Morning Blaze" I looked up and saw Alice sitting on my bed right next to Tamamo.

"Morning Alice, we should be docking soon right? And why is she afraid to sleep by herself?" I asked.

"Yes we should be anytime now, I don't know something happened in her youth so now she's afraid of the dark" she said. I flinched at that but thankfully she didn't notice.

"So how is Aruma?" I asked.

"Oh she's fine, she' actually rather ecstatic that you shrunk down leviathan but she's rather worried you impregnated her" she said.

"Don't worry about it she's fine" I said flexing my shoulders.

We had finally landed at port Natalia nice bustling port city full of trade slaughter thieves and great food! I fully stretched my entire body minus my wings, I'm sure the girl's got some envious looks from some of the female passerby's. I didn't care though we were only a few more days from reaching Alice's castle and me seeing my kids again.

"Been cooped up in the ship too long?" Alice asked me. I just nodded before jumping and climbing up a rather large building, I was really tempted to sprout wings and fly right now but the girl's didn't know how big of a monster I was.

"Blaze get down from there!" Ganberia shouted at me.

"There's a tavern down that way on the left! Go there for now, i'm going to do a little exploring over here" I said with a large smile. Before they could say anything I was already running and jumping over buildings, I loved this city! They actually part of the few cities that tolerate monster's, Mermaids an other more harmless ones, definitely not my kind though.

I could sense a few of my species walking around the city, I got nervous though when they were clustered up at the tavern I told the girls to head to. I jumped down and joined the crowd below, I saw what all the commotion was about and I didn't like it.

"Come on then runt! You were talking all that good shit a second ago until I snapped your arms!" a large burly man said. He was of my kin, and he had just snapped a humans arms in half.

"W-what the hell are you!" the guy on the ground shouted crying.

"i'm your worst nightmare he said smiling toothily and swung down at his head. It would have shattered the humans skull if I hadn't caught his fist, I was shaking slightly because I knew I was surrounded by my kind and had to fight viscously with myself to not transform and go on a slaughter spree.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked pulling his hand away from me.

"Someone who doesn't enjoy the sight of the weak being preyed upon" said calmly.

"Heh.. well then you won't enjoy this!" he swung at me with a heavy right. I grabbed his arm and crushed it, before delivering a devastating upper cut with my left. He fell to the floor crying in pain, I just smiled before dodging to my left avoiding a flying kick. This was getting fun! I grabbed the fucker and snapped his spin with a knee to the back, I tossed him to the ground with a smile on my face.

"You're in a shit load of trouble now boy!" A girl maybe a year or two older than me said. She had blond hair a small scar underneath her eye pith black eye's and Goth style clothing, I smiled even wider and egged her on. her right arm was engulfed in black before it morphed into a scythe. She swung at me but I surprised her when I caught it, I laughed hysterically before I launched her into the crowd.

"You don't know the half of it!" I shouted laughing. Three more ran at me sporting some limb of their true form, I didn't car if anyone saw me but I changed m right arm into it's true clawed form. I ripped them all to shred's every single one of them, I was covered in their blood, I hadn't had so much fun in a while. The only one that I didn't kill was the blond girl I sent flying into the crowd, I had just ripped off her arm nothing that would kill her.

"There's no way you could have done that to all of us, what the fuck are you!?" she asked gripping the bleeding remains of her arm.

"I'm the king" I said licking the blood off of my finger's.

"...what? No way! He's fucking dead! Your supposed to be fucking dead!" she shouted crying.

"I should be, but i'm to powerful to die because of some silly little firework" I said lifting her up by her throat.

"No... NO! Please no! I don' want to die!" I stroked her face with my claws.

"It doesn't matter, I can do just about anything to you I can fuck you, eat you, kill you, make you my slave anything I fucking want to you" I said licking her face.

"Blaze!" I turned while keeping the girl pinned with my clawed hand. saw Alice and everyone else looking at me with horror and shock on their faces, didn't know how bloody the street was until I actually looked at the floor. Granberia actually threw up from how many body parts and gore was just littered everywhere, the smile slowly fell from my face.

"Blaze what... are you?" Amira asked. I turned away from them not being able to look them in the eye, I didn't turn around until I felt someone grab my shoulder.

"Blaze, what are you?" Alice asked in a kind voice.

"I'm... a monster" I said with heavy remorse.

"What? how is that possible?" she asked.

"Our race is an old one, far older than the current race of monster's inhabiting now, when monster's were actually creature's of fear born from the depth's of hell itself, we've come far with just about limitless power but we've only have one weakness ever recorded in our history"

"Which is?" Granberia asked.

"We've almost eaten e-everything into e-extinction" Blondie said.

"True, my race had almost eaten everything into extinction, but my ancestors had hidden among the remaining survivors when they had all reproduced enough again"

"And if I-it wasn't f-for us you w-w-w-wouldn't exist" Blondie said with much difficulty.

"Blaze, what did she mean by that?" Alice asked.

"When the creature's that had willingly gone into human disguises and hiding, some had either rape humans or legitimately fell in love with them. And because of the impregnations your species was born, unfortunately for some strange reason only female children survived the first month, the animalistic feature's were side effect's to whatever it was that gave birth to them or impregnated the mother" I explained.

"Wait if that's true then why did your son survive if your part of these ancient monster's"

"In all honesty I have no fucking idea, though I was hit with a massive amount of joy and grief. It turned into pure joy though when he survived the first month, which is when they usually die off" I said.

"W-w-wait... you h-have ch-children?" Blondie asked.

"Yeah, I have three as a matter of fact"

"They're so cute!" Alice squealed randomly. While she was reminiscing about my kid's adorableness, I was taking the liberty of healing Blondie.

"Sire, what a-are you doing?" she asked. Her arm was already regrown up to the elbow joint, I was also completely fucking exhausted.

"Well now that I've calmed down I see no reason to just leave you dying like this" I said almost done with healing her.

"Wait why did she call you sire? Blaze who are you?" Alice asked. I couldn't answer right away because I was on the floor gasping for breath, I was only able to answer when I was on my feet and fully reenergized and actually able to talk.

"Because... i'm the, the king of monster's"

"WHAT!" Alice and the other girl's all shouted in unison.

AHAHAHAHAAHAAA! Didn't expect that one did you? Or maybe you did I really don't care, hope you enjoyed the carnage bloodshed and chaos! I know I did XD. Well expect a few more surprises from me and some epic chaos now that Alice and the other's know who and what Blaze is now. I've got a few more chaotic Ideas, be prepared for complete shock after a few chapter's hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review for what you thought or any constructive criticism.

I was never crazy I was always... **IN-FUCKING SANE! **

**99% of teenagers would cry if they saw Justin Bieber above the skyscraper about to jump; copy and paste this to your profile if you're the 1% who would stand there with popcorn yelling, "Do a back-flip!" Whoo hooo! taken from magma red and yes I am that one percent XD**

Till next time Blaze out! Erubetie!


	7. carnage at the tavern's part 2

Next chapta! Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Carnage at the Taverns part 2

"WHAT!" Alice and the other girl's all shouted in unison.

I looked away in shame, I had never wanted that to be revealed.

"Blaze... i-is this true?" Alice asked fear evident in her voice.

"Yes... it's true, i'm a monster unlike any this world has seen. I've tried to change, I really have, I don't want to slaughter any more" I said falling to my knee's.

"Why would you slaughter?" Granberia asked.

"Hunger... I can eat normal food but I never feel full until I eat someone, be it human or monster" I said a tear falling down. "I don't want to anymore! But I can't stop it... I can't stop the killing" I said tears now freely falling from me.

"What do you mean can't stop? How did you settle with your wife then?" Alice asked.

"I fought it... that''s one thing i'm good at, whenever I see her I can fight it back, I was even at the point where I didn't need to eat living beings anymore, I could just eat whatever she made me and e perfectly fine with that... but now... she's gone taken from me, and I-I... CAN'T CONTROL IT!" it came as a roar of bestial proportions.

"Then learn to!" Alice shouted smacking me very hard in the face. I was kinda stunned to be honest but I looked up at her with anger, It quickly turned to confusion when I saw tears on her face too. "If fighting is what you're good at then fight against it! Not for s but for your family! What use will you be for them if you're going to be whining like a child because he's hungry!?" Alice shouted. Her words stung worse than the sharpest blade dipped in liquid nitrogen. I grit my teeth and slammed my fist into the ground, I looked up at Alice who shrank back in fear.

"I am no child, stay here and rest up we're leaving tomorrow" I growled before spreading my wings and flying away.

_What's the matter? throwing a temper tantrum already?_

"Get outta my head!" I shouted flying right into a tree. I crashed down deep in the forest and passed out... at least one part of me did.

_"Well it seems like I get to have fun again" I said smiling with serrated teeth. I looked past the tree's I had broken through, and smiled even wider. "Well well, looks like he gave me a little chance to have fun" I said licking my lips before changing into my true form._

With Alice and the other's.

"What just happened?" Alice asked.

"You got through his thick skull" the blond girl said.

"What do you mean?" Granberia asked.

"You insulted his pride and made him realize that if he couldn't control himself he'd lose the one thing in this world he actually cares about" she said.

"Well that's a relief, what are you going to do now um..."

"Saris, I might stick with you, this seems like a fun group, plus if I do king might not kill me" she said with a smile.

"That's not funny..." Granberia said.

"It wasn't supposed to be" Saris said with a smirk. "In our society the strong survive and the weak either die or get eaten, nothing like your little society"

"So... how strong is Blaze?" Tamamo asked.

"No one knows but i'm surprised he hasn't eaten you yet cutie" Saris said with a wink.

"So he said you guy's have a true form, what's yours?" Aruma asked changing the subject.

"I'm a mantis, we range from just about everything, rumors have it Blaze is a phoenix, but then again their just rumors"

"Wow I didn't know tha-" A shattering roar cut through their little chat.

"Oh my god it's Godzilla!" a random shopper shouted pointing upwards towards a hill. On top of that hill standing on all fours was a massive black creature, it opened it's beak and let out a mighty roar shaking the ground.

"Is that... Blaze?" Alice asked shivering.

"Fuck! Yes now run!" Saris said turning to run.

"Not yet! We have to find out what happened to him!" Alice said grabbing Saris with her tail.

"Fuck you crazy bitch! I don't plan on dying today!" Saris said.

"Granberia hold her for me" Alice said handing Saris to her daughter.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Granberia asked struggling with Saris.

"I'm going to show why i'm the monster lord" a light blue aura surrounded her as she changed into her true form her tail taking up her legs and her skin color changing back to normal. In a flash a light purple bolt slammed into the massive black creature causing it to stumble slightly, Alice had wrapped her tail around it's neck causing Blaze to roar in frustration.

"You won't get me off so easy!" Alice said putting more force into her coils around his neck.

"Get off sweat heart, you won't be able to do much with that string you've wrapped around me" Blaze said looking right at her with light gray pupil less eye's. That made Alice angry, she placed both hands on the small of his back and focused a massive amount of magical energy into one point. He didn't seem to notice as he kept descending into the town below, before he could take another step a pillar of magic shot down from the sky and struck down onto his head. Roars of pain echoed throughout the city, all heads turned towards the light show that was coming from the top of the border between the woods and the town.

"Alright you little pest! If it's a fight you've got it!" Blaze roared slamming his shoulder into a nearby tree shattering it into splinter's. Alice had let go and flicked her tail at the side of his head sending him crashing through another tree, he roared and smashed his fists down right on top of Alice.

"You may be strong but your uncoordinated" Alice said smashing her tail into his face again.

"We'll see about that" he growled spitting out blood. He disappeared and reappeared right in front of Alice his claws spread open, with enough force to crack the ground and the surrounding tree's in half, Blaze had just missed Alice who was flung back by the force.

"Ow" she dodged another swipe and combo-ed with her tail and a small blast of fire magic. Right before she could strike again he melted into the shadow of a large tree, Alice looked around for him but there was no sign until she heard laughter.

"Hahaha! Can't fight what you can't see? Shame... and it was just getting fun, oh well... I was getting hungry any way's" he mocked. There was a roar behind her, Alice turned around but was to late to escape his jaws.

"Let me go!" Alice shouted trying but failing to open his mouth even the slightest of distances.

"Nope, I haven't eaten a living being in almost four year's, you're going to taste amaz-GHK!" Blaze had dropped Alice from his jaws and stumbled backwards.

"Thanks for being so kind as to let me go but, I got nothing..." Alice wrapped her tail around his neck and pulled him forward into a tree. He regained his footing quickly and swiped at her managing to connect mid arc, Alice was slammed into the ground and pinned by his claws.

"Time to bathe in BLOOD!" he shouted before bringing his jaws down on her throat. He was right about bathing in blood, it just happened to be his that Alice was bathed in. Alice was shocked and slightly disgusted at what was happening.

"Wha-?" she was cut off by a roar louder than the other's. He stumbled back standing upright and leaning on a tree that tilted due to his weight, his right hand was over a wound gushing black fluid.

"NO! I won't go back NO! GRAAARGH!" he uprooted the tree before taking a step towards Alice who was back on her tail. He promptly fell down gripping his chest and curling up into a ball, he roared in pain and twitched for a few minutes before going perfectly still.

"Blaze?" Alice asked quietly. She screamed when his body jumped and let out a horrifying noise, as soon as it started it ended. His body collapsed into itself and after a few seconds it dispersed and left an injured Blaze his arm bleeding heavily, he passed out shortly after lying in a small pool of blood.

"BLAZE!" Alice shouted slithering over to him.

Blaze PoV

"Fight for your life" I said dropping into a fighting stance.

"Hey that's my line" my darker self said mirroring my position. This wasn't the first time I had to fight for control of my mind, but it was going to very damn well be the last.

"Winner keeps control, loser is erased" I said rushing right at him.

"Sounds good to me!" he shouted claws bared. We collided with enough force that the space between us distorted and stretched.

"I won't lose!" I roared smashing my fist into his head. He retaliated with a knee to my side's, the force of our attacks sent us flying in opposite directions.

"Roar motherfucker!" he shouted chomping down on my neck from behind. His fangs sunk deep into my neck, he shook me a bit before throwing me a good distance. I righted myself before ducking under a kick from him, I channeled fire magic into my fist and punched him right in his stomach.

"Rawrz BITCH!" I shouted putting more force into my punch. A shock wave came into life ricocheting my arm back with a large amount of force. We kept going at it though neither one of us giving the other any lay way, each strike had the force to shatter a mountain, even though we were fighting in my mind we were fighting at full force no holds bared, it had been a while since I had fought at max strength but either way we were both tired and bloody.

"This is *huff huff* getting old" he said flexing his claws.

"Just... j-just a bit yeah" I said clenching my fist.

"Well it seems it's come to this... Let's end this here and now..." he said quietly his fist vibrating and glowing with dark energy.

"Heh... guess so" I said my fist glowing red and vibrating as well.

"LET'S END THIS!" we both roared. We ran at each other gathering our remaining amounts of energy into one final strike, the amount of energy in this one area was enough to tear portals within my mind.

"NOW!" our fists slammed together that sent out a wave of pure chaos that was slowly tearing our already broken bodies apart.

"I won't let you lock me up anymore! This is how the king of monster's should act!" he said pushing forward slightly.

"I'm a father now and I will not have my children be raised by a one track minded fool such as yourself" I growled pushing him back.

"Oh yes, i'll be sure to visit our mate, as for our offspring, well... ca't say I want competition from heirs quite yet, and she'll feel great when i'm full size" he said giving me a toothy grin while pushing me down to my knee's. My vision was starting to blur and I was about to give in until his words sunk in.

"No... I don't fucking think SO!" I roared putting my heart and soul into this final hit.

"N-no way!"

"VANISHING WORLD!" a massive explosion was all I heard before everything went white.

"-e alive?" huh?

"...maybe" what's going on?

"-ter pull th-ough!" sounds like i'm still alive.

"Blaze you can't die!" alright time to wake up buddy. With a groan I lifted my body up from the resting position I was in, I blinked a few times and saw Alice Sally Amira and the other's all crowded around me.

"Welcome to the land of the living sir" I looked up and saw a dude about 21 or so wearing white scrubs covered in blood under a white lab coat.

"Sorry if that's mine" I said with a sheepish smile referring to the blood.

"I don't mind to much, but I am pleasantly surprised that you're still alive, you lost enough blood to bleed out" he said flipping through a clipboard.

"Oh... well what can I say, I don't die easy" I said a big smile coming to my face.

"Blaze what happened to you?" Alice asked back in her human disguise.

"Alice..."

"Wha-MMPH!" I pulled her into a kiss before pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you" I said a few tears dropping onto the sheets.

"uh.. ah, um..." she stuttered a blush creeping across her face.

"Ahem" I looked up and saw doc noname holding my shade's out.

"Oh thanks" I said putting them back on and getting out of the bed.

"Well physically your perfectly healthy but i'm slightly concerned about your mental health, you were mumbling things during your stay here. Oh an Michele say she love's your eye's" Noname said before stepping out.

"...Okay then, how long has it been anyway? Where's Granberia Aruma and Saris? Yes I knew her name but Blondie is easier to remember" I said before anyone could ask.

"They're staying at the Tavern, apparently the Inn keeper say's he owe's you for saving his life" Sally told me handing me Wrath.

"Thanks" I said reminiscing in it's familiar weight.

"Let's go eat i'm hungry!" Amira whined.

"Alright i'm a bit hungry too" I said lifting her up onto my shoulder's, she let out an adorable little squeal which made me smile.

"That's so cute" Sally said blushing.

"Well come on or your buying yourselves dinner" I said ducking under the door so Amira didn't hit her head.

"Wait for us!" I heard Alice cry out. I laughed and started running in the direction of the setting moon. It was starting to look up for me, if I can help it I won't sacrifice Alice and her kids to get my family back, there's also always a third option there has to be.

"Hurry up girl's!" I said sticking out my tongue and sprouting wings.

"No fair!" was all I heard as I flew into the sky laughing from deep in my heart.

WAAAH! the darkness is gone! Nooo! *sniff* but it had to be done for the sake of the story, hope you all enjoyed this chap tor and sorry it took so long for me to post it but I've been so busy nowadays.

We've only got two more chapter's until this story ends so I sincerely hope you enjoy the remaining few chapter's.

Truly your's BLAZEMASTERSON

I was never crazy I was always... **IN-FUCKING SANE! **

**What a fantastic blood boy i've become! Rahahahahhahaha! HA!**

Till next time Blaze out! Erubetie!


End file.
